Camp Lakeparty
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: Camp Lakebottom is celebrating it's first party, and tons of stuff is gonna happen; from new friendships to zombies dancing, and a dash of romance to spice it up, though not main plot. Did I mention it is a Camp Lakebottom Fic?
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Lakeparty**

_Chapter 1_

Noon. The time when kids enjoy a well balanced and delicious meal; except if you're in Camp Lakebottom. Where the sn doesn't seem to shine too often and pretty much everything tries to kill you. Has a certain air to Australia.

In the dinning room two kids, a big-if not saying fat-black haired boy and a thin dark haired girls with pigtails; Squrt and Gretchen. Only one seemed to enjoy the strange goo that was on their plate; i'll let you guess which one. Gretchen, on the other hand took notice of their other friend who was aproaching them at full speed; Mcgee usually acted like this when he had something fun on his mind, which made Gretchen smile and imagine what kind of adventures she'd be experiencing with the boy. The ones that they had already had were all fun, extreme, and pretty much life risking, but it all was worth it in the end to spend a day with him. With the time she got used to him and got to like him, if even so slightly. It was the way of nature, she just could't help herself. Luckily Mcgee could, he was just so oblivious.

"Hey guys!" Mcgee announced "Guess what!"

"You finally got rid of that weird rash on your back?" Gretchen asked jokefully. Mcgee just avoided answering.

"I've planned the best thing ever to celebrate our month on Camp Lakebottom; A Costume Party!"

"A costume party?" Asked Gretchen and Squirt to their energetic brown haired friend, who had a smile that covered his entire face. The idea was thrilling enough even for Squirt to stop chomping down his bowl of whatever Rosebud had served them.

"Yeah!" Mcgee joyfully answered. "It'll be fun. I even went ahead and asked Sawyer for permission; he was more excited than I am!"

"Yeah, yeah, I agree with the 'it'll be fun' part. But how exactly is it going to be; I mean, like a Halloween Party?" Asked the young girl, excited about another of Mcgee's always entertaining activities, but on the other hand they had had several cases where his plans weren't… well planned.

"Except for the trick-or-treating part" replied Mcgee. A loud groan could be heard from Squirt. After that short interruption, Gretchen continued.

"Anyways, that sounds like an excellent idea!" She complimented her friend "I even know what I'll wear; it'll be spooky." She said, evilly rubbing her hands.

"So do I!" Shouted Squirt; who seemed to have got over the lack of candy. The three kids laughed as they planned the following day evening party. Not much more was needed; the camp itself was practically the perfect decoration, being spookier than a haunted house. The most important thing to discuss was what to wear and the counselors would take care of all the food and music. Though this gave them the creeps, it was really for the better.

"Well, whatever happens we don't want you know who knowing about it. My sister is really obsessed about these things" Mcgee said. All three of them agreed.

* * *

Later that afternoon the three of them were taking a relaxing and life risking swim while the lake was infested by a swarm of paralyzing jellyfish. Luckily none of the jellyfish would dare to get near Squirt's rather powerful smell, even though they had no nose. Everything was calm and delightful, with the slight breeze that would ease the dreadful heat from the sun, until someone had to interrupt such quietness. And yes, by someone I mean none other than Buttsquat and his companion Suzi; who had just arrived on brand new jet skis, and needless to say needed to show them off to someone who didn't care at all . The three campers glared at them just for appearing however; especially since they wanted to avoid letting them know about the party. They certainly didn't want them to ruin the hall or crash into it or really anything at all.

"Aw great, the forecast did mention it'd worsen on the afternoon. Didn't expect it to be this severe." Gretchen commented; her friends laughed at it.

"Why, whatever do you mean, little brother?" Suzi asked with a faked innocence. "We're here only to bring you smiles and joy…" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, from seeing our new sonic jet skis!" Buttsquat added "These babies can practically fly!"

"Get lost Buttsquat, we certainly don't care about it. We have other things in mind right now" Yelled Mcgee to the annoying rich boy who didn't seem to have other friends rather than them.

"Ha!" laughed Buttsquat "like what? Something lame for sure."

"Hey!" Squirt suddenly got defensive "Costumes parties are not lame!" He stupidly revealed the plan they had intended to hide.

"Squirt!" Both Gretchen and Mcgee face palmed themselves.

"Party?!" The blonde girl jumped from her vehicle, landing on the water. She didn't care she was all wet and covered in what might be something toxic; she was just focused on the partying thing.

"Wow you were right Mcgee, she did flip out about it." Commented Gretchen attempting not to laugh at the pathetic psychotic burst of Suzi and failing, chuckling silently.

"Just like any other event where she can become the center of attention she really gets into it" Mcgee said; remembering with fear the play they had had a few days before.

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Suzi interrupted; now swimming between the two friends "You mentioned a party and I'm not informed about it! Oh I shall come!" She shouted at them from so close she practically ripped their ears off. She then proceeded to grab his brother from his shoulders and stare at him with desperate anger in her eyes. He on the other hand didn't seem surprised; he obviously had experienced this same situation several times before.

"Fine, you can come…" Gretchen gave in. The blonde raised her arms in the air in victory, before quickly sinking in the water. "But I gotta warn ya, it'll be so scary it'll make your nightmares look like the best dreams you ever had" Suzi seemed indifferent.

"I've seen my brother naked. There's nothing that can frighten me now" Suzi answered with total nature; unaware of the chaos she had just released. Her brother yelled at him for mentioning that, while Gretchen looked away to hide her slight blush. She wasn't expecting her to say that; it felt extremely awkward now. After what seemed like a minute of uncomfortable silence, Mcgee had to accept her sister's request so with a heavy sigh he nodded at her. The beam that formed in her face actually made him feel happy. She might be mean sometimes… well most of the time, but she still was his sister and he loved her.

"Thank you little brother!" She hugged him in affection.

"You know sis, the camp has a lot of extra space, and you can't really get noticed if it's only us there. Maybe… you'd like to bring more people?" Mcgee suggested. Gretchen despised Suzi with all her heart, but bringing more people actually sounded like fun. She might cope with Suzi if she did that favor for them.

"We'll make sure the whole sunny smiles camp attend!" Suzi smirked "A place as repulsive and creepy as Lakebottom is perfect for a scary costume party. I'm sure everyone would like to go!"

"Sorry to break your bubble here, Mcgee" Gretchen interrupted "But I don't think Rosebud will want to cook for so many kids.

* * *

"Are you pulling me hair?" Rosebud yelled in excitement. They had come right after their deal with Suzi to ask the cook whether she'd be eager to cook for hundreds of guests "The more the merrier; and if they do like me cooking then so be it!" Guess she was more than happy to do so.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I really like most of teletoons cartoons. I really hate not living on north america, but whatever; internet is my salvation. I realized this cartoon is full of potential and is ridiculusly funny. I'd like to see it expanded as well as its fandom. I hope i help its spread =)

Please don't forget to rate and comment/ or fav me if you liked it so far. I calculate i might make it a tree chapters long story, so it will be over quickly.

see ya/Read ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That evening after their meeting with Mcgee's sister, the three friends had an early dinner and took separate ways; for they had to create their costumes, and they wanted them to be a surprise. So after Armand gave them a quick tutorial on how to sew, they took the materials they though they needed and split up; Gretchen working in the kitchen with Rosebud to help, Squirt in the counselor's cabin with Sawyer, and Mcgee in their cabin with Armand. During the rest of the night, the three sewed and stitched and made their perfect costumes up. Piece by piece, snip by snip the costumes were gradually tailored. There was a long day ahead of them the next morning, and it was already pretty late with all the designing. So as soon as they had finished they hit the bed; it was one of the few times they all slept on separate cabins.

The next morning, not as hot as the previous day, yet just as humid as any other day on the camp, the kids woke up eager to help prepare the party however they could; just like they had been helped to make their costumes by the counselors, it was now time for the kids to help them. Gretchen was asked to collect several ingredients for Rosebud to cook. Most of these could hardly be called ingredients, being odd, strange and disgusting at the same time, and all of them were extremely hard and dangerous to gather. Squirt would help Armand prepare the decorations. Squirt had the advantage of having a spider friend to help, who would cover a big amount of the dinner hall's ceiling with spider web while Armand made tall figurines of witches, skeletons and other creatures which would be placed around the camp. Mcgee on the other hand, had the most unexpected, underrated and rewarding chore of them all: cleaning. Yeah, his expression wasn't the happiest one when he found out.

By the time they were finished, it was almost time for the party, so they didn't have much left to fool around; they'd have to get dressed and ready to pass out from too much fun if all went according to plans. Whether the party was successful or not, they certainly had a good time preparing it. They wouldn't let it waste by not enjoying it, so they would at least dance until dawn; which would be pretty hard considering how tired they were from all that work. After such a tiring day they finally met again in their cabin.

"Oh, boy" Gretchen sighed "what a day. Helping Rosebud sure is tiring" she complained lying on her bed. "I almost got eaten twice"

"Well at least you had fun" Mcgee commented "Cleaning is sooo boring"

"Oh stop being like that, Mcgee" Gretchen argued, standing up "It all will be worth it. It's time to show our hard work" she said, pulling out from under her bed a small box. "I'm going to change, so you two know what it means" she gestured them to leave with her head. The two boys having no other option stayed just outside their cabins until they were told to come back; which was fast! They actually thought Gretchen would be like those girls who'd take half an hour to choose their earrings.

When the two re-entered the room, they could see Gretchen in a furry, perfectly detailed two piece chipmunk suit. The top was a brown vest, of course all covered in something's fur; they guessed it was probably chipmunk's fur. The bottom was a cute skirt with a leather belt that had attached a fake tail on her back; she had a pair of black sneakers because she wasn't willing to get her feet all sweaty just to match the costume and she also wore a pair of furry ears on her head and fake whiskers. "So, how do I look?" Gretchen smiled evilly "Bet you're shivering from fear now"

"Fear?" Squirt commented "Of a chipmunk?"

"Yeah" Mcgee added "We thought you'd wear something that actually scared, like a mask with my sister's face on it" Gretchen actually wondered why she didn't do it in the first place "But this suit…" He scanned her from head to heels, which she didn't seem to find uncomfortable "It actually suits you. You look really cute!" He had said that with all the calm in the world; not because he found it hard to admit, but because he was just being sincere and was completely unaware of the girl's expectations when he said so. She immediately turned around to hide her fierce blush and pretended to be angry.

"W-what do you m-mean c-c-ute?" Gretchen stuttered "This is the most frightening thing I've ever wore!" she actually meant it. She was shivering just from wearing it. Of course it only had to do with her phobia to chipmunks.

"But it is!" Mcgee persuaded "and the tail adds a great effect!" he said poking it which made it bounce. Gretchen on the other hand kept blushing harder and harder with every word the boy said. She was lucky she had turned away; it would have been really revealing otherwise. Squirt could see it for example, but decided it was best not to get between; he just smiled at them, happy knowing there was already something interesting happening that night.

Eventually, Gretchen calmed down and faced him again; her expression showing curiosity. "Al right then, what are you dressing as?" she asked the boy to get his attention away from her costume, which she did like, though it felt a bit embarrassing.

"I, for one" Mcgee began "Am dressing as an actual monster" He said. He jumped over his bed and pulled out some cheap and wasted clothes and began changing on the spot.

"Mcgee!" Gretchen yelled at him while covering her eyes just before the boy took off his pants and turning around; once again blushing wildly. "You could at least warn me!"

"It takes me two seconds to change, simply don't look if you don't want to" Mcgee complained, being already dressed in some rustic and tore apart jeans and t-shirt. He then grabbed a few beets and squashed them in order to cover himself with the red juice on several spots, like the face, clothes, other spots, and obviously his hands. "Tadaa!" He really was quick, Gretchen thought.

"So… you're a zombie?" Squirt asked, to which Mcgee simply nodded.

"That is the worst zombie disguise I've ever seen" Gretchen commented; Needless to say Mcgee frowned at her offensive critic.

"At least is based on something scary!" Mcgee defended himself.

"You do now we have a real zombie, don't ya?" Gretchen asked. "Which isn't scary at all!"

Mcgee didn't answer; he had already lost this debate. Instead, he looked at Squirt curiously. He knew he wouldn't possibly dress as something scary; he'd bet all his money he'd dress as food. "So… Squirt" Gretchen smirked as she noticed the sudden changing of topic "What are you gonna wear?"

"Oh, I'm already wearing my disguise!" Squirt explained. Mcgee and Gretchen glanced at each other and then stared at Squirt, who was dressing the same as usual. After a quick scan all they could find different was a party cone on his head. After finding out his friends were clueless, Squirt simply pointed it out "See the horn? I'm a unicorn!"

"Uh…" neither Gretchen or Mcgee didn't know what to say, so they simply let him go with that "That's… really nice" Mcgee said.

"Yeah…" Gretchen added "You can… stab people with your head!"

"Just one question, though" Mcgee was intrigued "Why?"

"Because unicorns are awesome!" Squirt burst out with determination and faith as if he was defending his country. Both his friends stared at him agape.

"Well…" Gretchen added "Still a better costume than Mcgee's zombie" That was a deep burn; the boy, infuriated, stormed out of the cabin slamming the door loudly.

"So…" Squirt tried to bring it up somehow without Gretchen getting angry at him "Did you dress up like that to get his attention?" Gretchen blushed furiously and had no way to cover it or answer; she simply stood there with her face burning and her mouth open as wide as the window. "I know you're no longer afraid of chipmunks" Squirt added to his argument. Gretchen, defeated, sighed and confessed.

"Yeah… I might have tried to force a compliment out of him, actually. But I didn't expect him to be so…"

"Oblivious?" Squirt finished the sentence for her, Gretchen nodded. "Well don't you worry about that. Today is your night, if you really want it to happen, make it happen. And even if he didn't see it before, he might change his mind sometime. He's just too focused on other things; I bet if you got into some alone time with him…"

"Oh my gosh Squirt, you're right!" Gretchen smiled once again. "I have a whole night to get Mcgee to see I like him; all I need is for him to be focused on me!" she could already imagine it; only she had no idea how to if her costume didn't work at all.

"It might be a little hard with all the girls that'll be coming from camp Sunny Smiles" Squirt interrupted. Gretchen's smile immediately turned into a frown. She just imagined Suzi bringing over her friends who'd act just as cruelly as her; and probably all dressed as nurses or fairies or princesses or devils. The last one suited Suzi the most.

She got back from her thinking though, when they both heard a lot of noise coming from outside; and after what seemed like a minute or so, it turned into a deafening music echoing and covering their voices. The party had already started; and since Mcgee had stormed out before, they could bet he was already there; most likely with his sister. "Shall we get going?" asked Squirt; to which Gretchen smiled at in response.

* * *

In the main hall, Buttsquat, dressed as his already used campire disguise stood alongside Suzi, who was wearing an overly bright and shiny pink dress and an ever shinier silver tiara. Needless to say, she was dressed as a princess, and was expecting to be treated as such. Buttsquat however didn't like the concept of wearing a disguise, but he did look good as a campire. He did get Suzi to get head over heels in love with him. He actually wanted that to repeat, so this was his best chance; or so he thought.

"This party isn't so bad after all!" Buttsquat commented "Don't ever tell anyone I actually said that" he immediately spurted out. "But honestly it's not bad at all. The décor is smartly placed and look!" He said throwing his empty plastic glass to the spider web covered ceiling witch would stick on it. "That's the coolest trash can ever!"

"I actually found that Zombie friend of them dressed as Michael Jackson pretty hilarious. He was dancing Thriller and all!" Suzi chuckled. She was proud of her brother deep in her heart, but would never ever confess it.

"One of his fingers did fall on my drink though. I had to walk to the other side of the dance floor to get another one!" Buttsquat complained.

"But apart from that you do like my party after all!" Mcgee appeared from behind them with a smile from ear to ear; obviously he had listened to the whole conversation. The other two freaked out and flinched a bit, then acted cold and indifferent again.

"Yeah, whatever…" Buttsquat hid his excitement perfectly.

"Again with the campire thing?" Mcgee pointed out; he was right, the campire was already used and known; actually everyone but him was a campire once."

"You're just jealous 'cause I look awesome! You simply look like a cheap zombie" Again his costume was being badly criticized and by his worst rival nonetheless. To make things worse, the campire costume actually looked pretty good on him, unlike Mcgee and his torn clothes.

"Oh yeah? Well I've gotta look for some carrots; just in case." Mcgee fled angry, camouflaging himself with the dozens of people dancing.

"He is kind of right though…" Suzi admitted "Your costume isn't something new, but maybe we could use it for fun…" she smiled evilly as she rubbed her hands.

"What you got in mind?" Buttsquat asked, intrigued by his friend's idea.

"Oh, you'll see. Everyone will see…"


End file.
